My Only Man (History of Margovya)
| writer = | lastsingle = "The Best Thing" (2002) | currentsingle = " " (2003) | nextsingle = "Driveway" (2006) }} My Only Man is a song by Margovyan singer-songwriter and actress . The song was written by Kalinina and produced by Denis Tidzhomov. Kalinina first performed the song on where the song made her the prestigious show's 1999 champion. Kalinina then recorded a rock version of the song with her band , and this rock version was released on May 1, 2001 by Tidzhomov Records as the first single from the band's debut album . The original version was released on January 13, 2003 as the fourth single of Kalinina's first solo album . Kalinina developed the song during her time as a Svolochy Showdown contestant in which she experienced a brief crisis in self-confidence. "My Only Man" received slightly positive reviews from music critics and enjoyed continental success, becoming a top ten hit in , , , , and . The song was certified gold by the Margovyan Recording Industry Association. The rock version's music video, which was directed by and features Kalinina running after a bus on a desert road interspersed with clips of Not So Socialist playing their instruments. Kalinina promoted the song on both solo tours and tours with Not So Socialist. Composition Tanya Kalinina wrote the song while she was thinking about what song to perform for the finale of the 1999 Svolochy Showdown season. It was one of the first songs that she wrote. Kalinina claims that she came up with the song when she realized the impact that Svolochy Showdown had made on her life and how it had given her fame and success. With regards to the song's meaning, Kalinina has said: :"It started with me asking a question, and that question was, 'Will you still be there with me if I lose Svolochy Showdown?' I know that it's such a shallow and stupid question, but my parents have taught me that with fame comes lots of friends and associates that only like you for the fame that you've got. I wanted to ask the people if they would still like me if I lost the final battle in Svolochy Showdown. That's the reason why I wrote the song, and while I'll probably never know the answer to it because we all know that I won Svolochy Showdown 1999, I've probably come up with some more reasons and meanings in the fifteen years that I've been performing this song. But that's the reason why I wrote it in the first place: will you still like me even if I'm a loser? I'd rather that you hated me for who I am instead of loving me for just my fame and fortune." Rock version | writer = | lastsingle = | currentsingle = " " (2001) | nextsingle = "Great Balls of Justice" (2001) }} In 2000, re-recorded the song and gave it a rock rhythm. The song remains mostly the same except for the fact that the song was now a rock version of the song that Kalinina sung in her winning performance at Svolochy Showdown 1999. Kalinina herself arranged and composed the rock version of "My Only Man" with help from her fellow band members and . Kalinina stated in an interview with Rock On Margovya in 2001 that she had made the decision to record a rock version of her winning song with Not So Socialist because they wanted to start off their music career as a band with a popular song as interpreted on a popular genre like rock. Kalinina also made the song faster in tempo from 78 beats per minute to 108 beats per minute. The song is registered as "My Only Man (Will You Be There?)" with the Margovyan Performing Artists' Union. Not So Socialist's version of "My Only Man" was released on May 1, 2001 as the band's first single overall and their first single from their first album, titled The Debut. The single debuted at number 98 on the Margovyan Top 100 for the week of April 29 to May 5, 2001. Thanks to aggressive marketing from Tidzhomov Records, the single quickly shot up the charts before peaking at number 5 on the week of July 8 to July 14, 2001. "My Only Man" then gained gold status within Margovya on July 17. Music video The original version's music video is Kalinina's live performance of the song on Svolochy Showdown. The rock version's video, which was directed by eventual Not So Socialist collaborator Adam Yaneyev, depicts Kalinina as a backpacker who decides to walk along a road in the middle of the desert after missing her bus. During the chorus and the bridge, the band's other members ( and ) play guitars in the middle of the desert. Kalinina plays the guitar in the bridge and the final chords. In the final chorus, Kalinina runs after the rusty bus that was supposed to be her ride at the start of the video but is eventually left behind in the dust, but there is no hint of defeat in her face and she picks herself up, wipes the dust off of herself and continues walking at the end of the video. Release and reception The rock version of the song recorded by Kalinina with Not So Socialist garnered significant radio play when it was first released. This, combined with Tidzhomov Records' extensive and aggressive marketing of the band, allowed "My Only Man (Will You Be There?)" to chart high and become Not So Socialist's breakthrough hit. The song is still considered as one of Not So Socialist's signature songs even though it has now been overshadowed by the likes of " ", " ", and "Don't Wanna Fall In Love". The song also hit top 5 in the All-Margovyan Music Charts for 3 consecutive weeks and a further 5 non-consecutive weeks. Track listing ;Kalinina single #"My Only Man" - 4:25 #" " (As sung by Kalinina in 1999) - 4:20 ;Not So Socialist single #"My Only Man (Will You Be There?)" - 3:55 #"My Only Man" (Spanish version) - 4:07 Credits and personnel * - lead vocalist, writer, lead guitar * - backing vocals, rhythm guitar * - backing vocals, drums *Denis Tidzhomov - producer Category:Music Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:History of Margovya